


Happy New Year, Coed!

by IT_GIRL_RH



Series: Happy New Year [3]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Smut, Underage Sex, lolz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IT_GIRL_RH/pseuds/IT_GIRL_RH
Summary: Ed and Colin start the year off sharing a snog. Aww.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year (3 of 4)

  


 

  
Summary: Ed and Colin start the year off sharing a snog. Aww.  
Rating: Explicit  
Categories: radiohead slash  
Characters: Colin, Ed  
Genres: First Time, Friendship, LOLZ, Smut  
Pairings: Coed  
Warnings: Drug Use, Underage Sex  
Series: Happy New Year (3 of 4)  
Completed: Yes   
Updated: 05 Apr 2010  
**Disclaimer:**This is fiction. I do not own nor pretend to know anything about Radiohead. This is just a bit of fun and I, in no way, intend any harm to anyone, especially to Radiohead.  


 

I'm pressed against him, pinning him to the wall. My tongue is gleefully exploring the deep recesses of his mouth. My cock is hard and aching and I'm grinding it into his stomach. God. I want more. More. More. More. I bite his lip.

His fingers snake up under my shirt and dig into the small of my back as he pulls me closer, impossibly closer. He rolls his hips against me and pushes his erection into my leg. It makes me gasp. I feel a growl start deep in his throat and vibrate through his tongue as it tangles with mine. My eyes roll back. Fuck this is good.

I try shifting so we can both get a better humping angle but my foot slips and we slide apart suddenly. He's looking right at me, straight in the eye. His mouth is open and panting. His cheeks are flushed. His lips are red and abused. He looks perturbed and grouchy. Or maybe that's just his 'I'm really turned on' face. I don't know. I've never snogged Colin before...

Oh.

Shite.

That's when it dawns on me that this is Colin. Coz. Cozzie. My very best mate in all the world. Good ol' Cozzie. And I was the one who shoved him into this closet. I'm the one that pressed our mouths together and bit his lips. And sucked his neck. And nibbled his ears. And humped him into the plasterboard. And ran my greedy hands all over his body, grabbing and rubbing and... egad... cupping.

His cock is still jutting against my leg. Colin's cock. Hard and thick and hot even through our trousers. And I want to touch it. Dammit.

I can't look at him. I can't meet his eye. What the hell am I doing? How much did I drink? How did this happen? I'm not supposed to be turned on by my best friend's erection. That's... well, rather cliché, for a public school boy actually.

I look at the floor and take a step back. I mumble, "I'm sorry, man." Which sounds ridiculous considering the situation. I shake my head and turn away. I've got to get the hell out of here. I look around. There's a door! Yes! Brilliant! I can use that! Thank god there is a door.

I reach for the handle and stumble. I lean my hand against the door frame and mumble "Steady on, mate." to myself as I examine the handle. It's one of those turn-me jobs. I can do that. I can turn a knob. I turn the knob. The door doesn't open. I panic. I frantically jerk at the door repeatedly until it finally clicks opens.

I squint against the light and pause. I venture a glance back over my shoulder to confirm what I'm running away from because a little piece of my brain wants to make me believe that it's all absurd. I'm drunk and stoned and there is  _no way_  I just snogged Colin in a closet. I can't see anything in the darkness so I pull the door open a bit more and light floods in from the hallway. I look back again and I am confronted with the reality of what just happened. Colin is there, still against the wall. The sliver of light from the hall slices across him at a jaunty angle. He looks like a bloody Duran Duran record sleeve. Fucking fantastic. That doesn't make me feel like a bigger poseur at all. He's wiping the back of his hand slowly across his mouth. And when his mouth is finally fully revealed, I realise he's sniggering at me.

That cheeky little bastard.

"Happy New Year, Eddie." He says it carefully and with satisfaction, like he's discovered the perfect punchline to a joke. And he has. And it is. And he was right all along. And I have to get the hell out of there.

As I stumble into the hall and close the door I say, "Happy New Year, Colin." I say it automatically, without thinking. My voice sounds gravelly and deep. I don't recognize it. But I hear the slurring in my voice and I note to myself that I am very very drunk. I take a large amount of comfort in that like it somehow will make everything ok. I ignore the throaty lust I also hear in it because I am drunk and I can.

I head back to the party because I have to drink a lot more now. I have to get very very drunk and forget that I started the year off snogging some bloke in the closet again. I can hear Colin bouncing along and giggling behind me all the way to the table strewn with the odd assortment of booze typical of a teen aged party. I scan the table looking for something strong that I recognize. Who the hell brought Bénédictine and what exactly are you supposed to do with it? Ah. Then I spy the vodka and the tonic and I'm relieved. I grab the bottles and turn to Colin. I can feel him smirking without even looking at him.

"Well, the least I can do is buy you a drink. V and T, then, schmoopy-pie?" I manage to slur out.

"Schmoopy-pie?" He laughs. "You  _are_  drunk!"

"Oh, mate, I'm shattered." I laugh, pouring out our drinks into what I hope are clean cups. "You're going to have to remind me of everything tomorrow." I pause and look at him sheepishly. "Except that bit in the closet just now. Don't remind me of that part."

He laughs. "Oh Ed. That is the  _only_  part I am going to remind you of... for the next year at least. Maybe longer." He laughs at me again. "I told you you were a bender."

"Only when I'm drunk... or horny... or, mostly both." I say wagging a finger. Then I add, "Well... and... so are you. A bender."

"I never said I wasn't."

I turn and hand him his drink and make a toast. "Happy New Year, Colin. Here's to not teasing your best mate about his beer-goggling snogs, whomever they may be."

He smirks. "Happy New Year, Edward. Here's to starting off the year with your tongue down my throat. Let's make it a tradition, shall we?" He says raising an eyebrow rather seductively. He sloppily knocks his cup into mine.

"You're going to tease me relentlessly about this, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"So we might as well go finish these in the closet, right?"

"Right."

I tuck the bottles under my arm and bow to him gesturing for him to lead the way.

Colin laughs and starts back the way we came. "I have a couple of bendery kind of things I can show you. I think you'll enjoy them."

I laugh. "Well, let's get going then, while I'm still drunk enough to not realise what a bad idea this is."

"Oh you love it, you big lug."

"It's true." I say flopping my arm over his shoulders. "But in my defense, you presented a rather compelling argument."

He laughs. "Ed. All I did was get you drunk."

"My dear, Colin. That is all you ever needed to do." I say opening the door and shoving him back into the closet.  
 

  



End file.
